Click if you Dare
by Anonymous Latina
Summary: iPod Shuffle Challenge, 10 wacky Songs... 10 wacky Hey Arnold Dabbles, 10 different time limits, these were hard to write lol


So y'all took the dare hehe….. Well welcome to the torture!

***** **takes sip of soda ***

THE RULES:

**1. Pick character, pairing, or fandom**

**2. Turn your ipod on and turn it on shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays  
><strong>**You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble  
>you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.<br>No lingering afterward, no matter how messed up it is**

**4. Do ten of these**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold, not these songs either… yeah… just realized I have a freaky taste in music o_O sorry guys

* * *

><p>1. <em>I made myself the owner of her desires, I made myself the owner of her body<em>  
><strong>Hello by Zion<strong>

I know, it wasn't my usual environment but I was here to watch out for my best friend Gerald, Out of all the girls dancing like wild animals, one caught my eye Helga G. Pataki, her eyes outshone the club lights and I could tell that something was different about her tonight, walking up to her and starting a convo really proved that, she had plenty to say and expressed it in dance, we danced closely and she took me away from earth… I have no clue how, but we ended up at my house dancing our emotions endlessly.

* * *

><p>2. <em>Poor she-devil, it's been said that you've been seen in the streets crying for a man, a man whom isn't worth a cent, a man whom put a spell on you, poor she-devil cry's for me<em>

**Pobre Diabla by Don Omar**

She walks the streets crying with my oblong-headed child in her wound  
>I used her, and now… I told her that I would never love her<br>She lost so much, and it's been my fault  
>I left her with no Future, No pride, and No love<br>Why did I do this?  
>I have no Idea<br>All I know, is that I can never love you Lila  
>"snort"<p>

* * *

><p>3. <em>I'm alive, and with her I feel safe, because she takes care of my life<em>

**Bella Dama by Yaga & Mackie**

! HELGA SAVED MY LIFE !

And now I live for her, the Jungle can do plenty to a young boy,

Funny, I went there to save other's, never had it crossed my mind that I would be the one in danger, and as everyone ran away leaving me behind to escape the shadows that followed me, she's the only one that stayed beside me standing tall ready to rumble, I will forever keep her by my side

* * *

><p>4. <em>If you don't take care of your lady, someone else will do it for you, and nothing can be done when a lady decides to forget<em>

**Si tu no Cuidas tu Mujer by Eddie Dee  
><strong>  
>You had Rhonda, such a beautiful queen for a wife, don't know why she even bothered to marry you.<br>Time passed, you showed no appreciation for her and loneliness overtook her  
>Unlike me, never have you gone out of your way for her, and now she grew tired<br>She wanted something more than just physical attraction, something that only I can give her  
>You missed the warning signs, and now I Curly took your place Harold<br>It's true what they say, most people don't know what they had until

* * *

><p>5. <em>She may be small, but who cares if she has a big booty<em>

**Culo by Pitbull**

Standing by her locker, Phoebe dropped her books and bent down to pick them up in slow motion.

"Shorty with a big booty" grinned Gerald, he had the best view, and suddenly the wind blew lifting up her dress and revealing a blue thong

**Poke Poke**

Suddenly the whole world shook

**Poke**

"uhhhhh" moaned Gerald, he then opened an eye "You!" he yelled harshly "What are you doing in my room?"

Timberly whom was standing near his bed yelled "MOM! GERALD STOLE MY HUGE PENCIL FROM DINOLAND" with the top of her lungs as she pointed at his lightly covered lower body.

* * *

><p>6. <em>Waking up together doing things that you wanna, hating on my lady cuz you wanna be my woman… I ain't gonna stop you.<em>

**Read your Mind by Snoop Dog & Avant**

Bob walked into a club, he spotted a fiery redhead, and the Married man instantly had insane ways to satisfy her, he could tell she did the same. After they did the Nasty in a run down motel and making the woman yell "oh now I know why they call you Big Bob" he instantly put on his clothes and headed for the door.

"Stay and cuddle with me, Big Bob" winked the Woman

"Can't my wife cooked today" he replied

"Tell me, what do you see in that lazy creature?" she said while rolling her eyes "forget about her and come here"

"Crimeny Mariam, lets get out of here, Olga will be flying in shortly"

"Role-play Killer" whispered Mariam

* * *

><p>7. <em>I wanna get lost in love with you, and do all the things you want me to, caress my body touch you softly how I love you so<em>

**Lost in Love by NBridaz**

Arnold kicked the door open; he gently put his new bride on the bed

"You scared football-head," said the bride in a rarely-used sweet voice

"I can't get more lost in love with you" he smiled

* * *

><p>8. <em>And I still cant sleep, thinking about your beauty it makes me weep, don't know what to do I think I'm in love<em>

**Obsession by Frankie J**

12am, Ol' Betsy

1am, Pig Tails

2am, Belly Goat Ears

3am, Golden Blonde Hair

4am, Scab in left arm

5am, Unibrow….. Oh how much torture would Brainy have to go through, her beauty made him weep, she only had eyes for one man, and she is forever his, he decided that he will weep no more and that it was all just an illusion…after all she was a freak,

number one in the list… a stalker,  
>number two building shrines,<br>number 3 that weird moan

ohhh that moan, he grinned "I like it freaky like that" he closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile on his face

* * *

><p><strong>9. I love gasoline, gimme some more gasoline<strong>

**Gasolina by Daddy Yankee**

Ring Ring

"Hello"

"Crimieny football-head, you've got one minute"

"I'm on my way," he said

Arnold pressed down the gas pedal

VROOMMMMM!

The Dodge Challenger speed like lightning though the streets, passing through a red light

Arnold hit the brakes, ending up in a Smokey stop

He didn't bother to lock the car, and ran as fast as he could to his wife where the real race was on

* * *

><p>10. <em>Hit it, Break it down<em>

**Rompe by Daddy Yankee**

Ernie the bulldozer loving, building smashing guy smiled Evilly in front of Sunset Arms

Boom, Smash, Boom

He smashed it; sweat fell down his cheek

Then, his face softened in regret "What did I do?"

Arnold walked up to him and touched his shoulder "yeah, that ringtone annoyed me too"

* * *

><p>AN: Hate it? It's my Ipods fault

Love it? It's my fault

Ahhhh now do tell…. Which one did you hate? Which one did you love? TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!

O…..KAY, I think that sip of caffeine is starting to kick in…

Please Review I DARE YOU!


End file.
